Look At My Nose A Steve Randle Love Story
by mrstomcruise
Summary: Steve Randle proposes to Madi Cade, Johnny's older sister. When she accepts, what will happen when Johnny and Ponyboy run away? Read about The Outsiders in a new perspective, and see what everyone went through when they were gone through the eyes of a brand new character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I managed to strain a yawn. I had worked a full shift with Soda at the station, and I was absoulutly exausted. I WAS only going to work part time with Steve, but Soda insisted that I work untill eleven with him. Maybe because it's my birthday ( Or at least it will be for another hour or so) and he just wanted to spend some time alone with me. It's very rare that you'll find me and Soda together, just us. I'm normally just hanging out at the local dairy queen with Two-Bit, Steve, or Poney. And even when I'm with Soda, the rest of the gang is usually there too.

I slowly turned the door knob, hearing Soda's cheerful giggling coming from behind me. As the door opened, I finally understood the reason for Soda's snickering. "AHHHHHH!" I heard the gang joyfully roar, then Steve locked me into one of his famous bear hugs. "Happy birthday baby girl!" He exlaimed, "We got you one of them birthday cakes too. Chocolate with fudge icin'. Yer' faveorite!"

" Awwe guys, you didn't have to do all of this for me!" I said, trying hard for my voice not to squeak.

" We didn't." Two-Bit remarked humerously, "It was Mr. Party Planner Randle's idea." He said with a slight chuckle, then he pointed his thumb at steve. He was slightly blushing. Steve elbowed Two-Bit in the stomach, who then gasped for air.

"I don't know what your talkin' bout'. I distictly remember Mr. Winston mentioning a surprise party." He said, then stuck his tounge out at Dally, who rolled hid eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"Alright, Alright. Nuff' arguin' over Madi. Cake time." I heard Darry interrupt from the kitchen.

"Mmmm. Chocolate cake and beer. What a commmmbonation." Two-Bit said, crossing his eyes.

"Alright, Alright. Ya'll know the rules. Birthday girl get's the first piece of cake." Steve said, a little protectivley, then put his arm around me.

"Of course Loverboy'd say that." Johnnycake mocked then made kissing noises. Steve rolled his eyes at the gesture he made next. I started to blush.

" Awe look it' Johnny. you made Madi blush." Two-Bit teased. Darry slowly waltzed in with a plate placed carefully in his hands. It was the most delicious cake I had ever seen in my entire life. Devil's chocolate witg with dark double chocolate smeared smoothly across the top. Ingraved in white icing were the words, " Happy birthday Madi,m we love ya! (Especially Steve. The cake made me chuckle a little bit, but it made steve furious. Two- Bit and Pony were rolling on the floor with laughter. " What the hell pony? Was this your damned idea?" Pony didn't respond. He just kept on laughing with Two-Bit.

"It's alight Sprite," That was my nickname for Steve since grade school,"It's pretty funny if I do say so myself." I said happily, then flashed him a grin. I'm pretty sure that cooled him down a bit. He gave me a little smile, then kissed me on the cheek.

" That's one of the reasons why I love you baby. Can always take a joke." He said, then swayed me with the arm he held me with.

" Well would you look at that. Two ginuine love birds." Two- Bit joked. Almost everyone in the room chuckled. Well, everyone besides Steve. He just rolled his eyes as started to cut the cake. Almost as if on cue, sodas mouth began to water. Chocolate cake was his faveorite.

"Well you sure look excited, Soda." Johnny said, sounding quite amused.

"Your one to talk lil' bro." I said with mock superiority. He just stuck his tounge out at me like a 3 year old.

"I think it's time to open presents before the birthday girl falls asleep." Dally chuckled. I laughed a little, but it was true. I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few days, (Due to some pretty lethal nightmares.) and working a ten hour shift didn't help much.

" Open mine first!" Soda hollered gleefully, then handed me a box with blue, tinsil looking wrapping. I started to peel the wrapping off slowly, slightly afraid of what I might find underneath. Once all the wrapping was off, I found a whittish- eggshell colored box.

"A box. Hooow fancy. Wish I could afford one." Two-Bit said. This time Steve hartily laughed. Soda chuckled a bit, then flipped some of his wheat gold hair out of his eyes.

"Keep opinin'. I think you'll like it." He said, then smiled his glimmering white smile. I picked off the tape that was concealing Soda's gift, then gradually pulled the lid off. As the box opened, the gift started to reveal it's self. Once the box opened, I saw two pieces of paper, atop of pink tissue paper. I took a closer look at them, then saw the words, "Elvis Pressly, 1952 written on them. I gasped.

"Like it?" Soda asked smugly, " I got two so you can take a...well... special someone." He snickered, then elbowed Steve in the arm. Steve grinned his cheeky grin.

"Thanks Soda. You really didn't have to-"

"Don't mention it." He cut me off before I could actually "Mention it".

"Mine next! Johnny exlaimed, then set down a present with a white cover on it. " Sorry bout' the paper, but mom nd' dad were to busy arguein' and throwin things at each other and I ain't got enough money to go nd' buy wrapping paper."

"S'ok, Johnnycake. Wrapping paper Schmrapping paper." I said brightly. I began to tear off the the paper cautiously, so I wouldn't get a paper cut. The box opened quite easier than I thought it would. The top slipped off, and underneath I found a bunch of packing peanuts. I scavaged throughout the box, and felt a chain run on the tips of my fingers. I carefully placed it in my palm and pulled it out of the box. It was a 15 Karrot gold locket with a heart connected to the chain.

"Johnny it's beautiful!" I exlaimed, my face was , most likely glowing with excitement.

"Wasn't a problem. Getting it that is. Found it in the street. Having it ingraved, now that was pretty pricey." He said, nonchalontly. I turned the heart to its back, seaching for its ingraving. It read, " To my beautiful older sister."

"Oh my god Johnny, thank you so much!" I said filled with happiness.

" Alright. Ma' turn." Two-Bit said, then winked at me. That made me giggle. I felt something impact my face. I couldn't see, because the object that hit me was pitch black. I pulled the black thing off my face, then I automaticly realised what it was.

It was Two-Bits leather jacket.

"I hear ya needed a jacket. Mine was gettin old any way nd' thought it would be a good time to get a new one." Two-Bit shrugged.

"Awe Two-Bit, not yer' jacket!" I whined.

"No really, it ain't a big deal. S'really ok." He replied softly.

"Alright, nuff' with the love fest man. It's my turn." Dallas retorted. " Tim says he's sorry he can't be here, then he told me ta' give you this." He said, then he handed me a small container of english leather. I dabbed a little bit on my neck, then rubbed it in untill the musky scent filled my nose. " My gift's a little more sentimental though." He snorted a laugh, and handed me another bottle. I twisted the cap, then bent my head doen to sniff the liquid inside. It was hair grease.

"Thanks, Dally. I've been needing some new grease." I said with a grin.

"Like I said, real sentamental." Dallas chuckled. "I think its Pony's turn. Unless he forgot ya' birthday. Then, its Loverboy's turn." He said fighting a smile. Steve, as usual, just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I think your gonna like this one." Pony said excitedly. Fromm beside him, he pulled a pice of paper into his then handed it to me. "Read it." He said gently, with a smile, so I then started to skim through the lines of extremly neat handwriting. It said,

" Natures first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold,

Her early leaf's a flower,

But only so an hour,

Then leaf subsides to leaf,

So Eden sank to greif,

So dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay."

Compared to Ponyboy's handwriting, mine looked like chicken scratch.

"Its that one poem you like so much. I figured that you could carry it around with you, like when yer' sad...er' somethin'." He said bashfully. Leave it to Pony to be the creative one.

"Aww thanks Pony, that's real' sweet of ya'." Now that was sentimental.

"I think yer' really gonna like Steve's gift." Soda said, trying not to laugh. What was so funny? Steve and Soda went back into the kitchen whispering. Steve's sounded panicked.

"You can do it!" I heard Soda quietly encourage Steve. Steve strolled in into the room with Soda following behind. He was taking deep, heavy breaths. He was quivering like a chihuahua and sweating rivers. Then he got down on one knee.

"Madi...we've...uh...been together for...uh...a real long time and...uhhhhh...I love you a whole lot and... " then he pulled out a small beige colored box out of his back pocket. "What I'm really trying to say is," He opened the box, "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was absolutely astonished. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their' seats. The room was dead silent, even Two-Bit didn't make a snide remark.

Steve looked up at me with hopeful,blue, glimmering eyes. He was sweating and panting like a dog on a scorching summer day. His thick,brown hair was slowly falling in his face and hus chipped teeth were showing through his mouth, pulled back in an awed expression.

"Yes!" I screeched enthusiastically, then everybody went to congratulate Steve. Dallas rubbed his fist into Steve's hair, and Two-bit playfully punched him in the arm. Ponyboy and Johnny, then greeted him with a tackle, Steve smiled brightly (Once all the roughhousing was done) then gently kissed me on the lips. It was slower and more intimate than it should've been (Or at least in public.)

"Well fellas, it's getting pretty late. I think we should head home." Steve said, then flamboyantly winked at me. The door slammed with an obnoxious thud.

"Ey'!" It ain't' no party without me!" Brooke,Dally's girlfriend, exlaimed.

"Hey baybe'!" Dally said, wide eyed, then greeted her with a full on makeout session.

"Partys' a lil' dull." Two-Bit said, grinning smugly, and everyone quietly chuckled. She then pulled away from Dally to speak.

"What I miss?" She loudly questioned.

"Yall' most missed cake time." Darry said, putting the previously sliced pieces of cake on small, porcilin plates.

"Anything else? Yall' seem a lil' gigly'."

"Well I guess there was something else..." Two-Bit said, tapping his chin, "Oh thats right. Steve and Madi just got engauged."

"Awe, god damnit!" Brooke sounded extremly agitated, " I knew I missed somethin'!" She,then, stomped her foot on the ground. Then Dallas grabbed her forcefully by the hips and started to make out with her again. Steve rolled his eyes and began to speak.

"And I thought Madi and I were bad off." I laughed, then kissed him on the lips. He pulled my face closer to his. He pulled the hair behind my ear and started to whisper. "Your so beautiful, it makes me want to, well, you know." He kissed me on the neck,then smiled flirtasiously.

'I...ah...think ...that...we should get going." I said with a smile, then winked at Steve.

"So soon?" Darry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just gotta..well me nd' Steve.. I'm just really...tired." I stuttered.

"Oh... I get you." Darry winked at us, and I started to blush.

"See ya' fellas'." Steve spoke with his right hand raised.

"Bye Steve, bye Madi!" Soda hollared cheerfuly, then gave Steve a one armed hug. He, then approached me with a boa constictor-like grip and pulled me off the ground.

"CAN'T...BREATHE." I wheezed.

"Sorry." He shrugged. Two-Bit ran up, and kissed me on the cheek. He darted away before Steve could pound him and he was just squealing with laughter.

"I swear Two-Bit, one a' these days I'll skin ya'." Steve said perterbedly.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Two-Bit said with mock superiority. Steve rolled his eyes again. Dally waved at us with a peace sign as he continued to make out with Brooke. I shyly waved back at him, and everyone else in the room. I then, turned the door knob to the right and pushed the door open. I slowly walked out with Steve scrurring behind me. He just couldn't wait to get home.

Almost as soon as I stepped out the door, Steve grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionatly. As the seconds went by, his grip got tighter, and his kiss got rougher. I hurredly pushed him back."Can't this wait Steve?" I said, trying to be serious as he pulled me closer.

"What are we waiting for?" He said and slowly kissed my neck.

"For starters, to get out of the drive way." I pointed to the window, where Soda and Two-Bit were making unfriendly gestures.

"Oh..." He said sounding embaressed.

"Come on, let's go home." I encouraged, then started walking. Steve and I have been living in the same old, rundown house ever since Steve decided to stand up to his dad. It isn't much, but it's a place where I can spend time with him, and thats good enough for me."

Once were home," He said, while kicking at a rock on the ground, " You think we can...naked tango?" He seduced, then smiled a toothy smile.

"Don't you want to wait untill were married first?" I whined.

"Come on baby, I'm a hormonal teenage boy. Plus you've been keepin' me wait for years now. Isn't tonight a special night?" I knew I couldn't keep argueing with him for very much longer, he would just pursuede me untill I gave in. He was very stubborn with this kind of stuff.

"I'll tell you what," I said with my ebony colored hair falling into my eyes, due to the rain," I'll well, do it with you the first night of our honeymoon No matter what. That night. I promise." I said sincerly. "Deal?" I was hoping he would agree. Any more imploring, and I'd give in.

"You really think I can wait that long?" He asked with amusement.

"I think you can if you try really hard." I said, aiming to make him smile. He sighed.

"I guess you do know me the best." He sounded as if someone had wounded him with a bullet. "I'll do it for you Baby. Deal." He smiled. This one showed his teeth. I pecked him on the cheek gingerly. "But if you do happen to change your mind, just let me know."

"I'll make sure to." I said sarcastically, then rolled my eyes.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk, hoping not to give into ant temptation. Instead of looking up at Steve, I stared at my old, worn out allstars.

"Baby, you ok? He asked, I'm assuming, with gentle eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I kept my head down as I spoke. Time just seemed to fly by as I looked down at the sidewalk. "Steve, I don't want to wait for our wedding. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want it to be as soon as possible." I said, trying to keep my face aloof. He looked at me wide eyed, as if he din't know what to say. I knew he would react like this.

"The we'll have it as soon as possible. Whatever you want ,Baby, is fine by me." I wasn't sure if he was just saying that because of the deal we made, but when I looked up into his polished, blue, eyes, I knew he felt the same. "Heck, if you want, we can go to Las Vegas and get hitched right now." I thought he was joking at first, but he was dead serious. I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Steve, I want a real wedding. I just don't want to wait a month for it."

"Gotcha'. Real wedding. Next week." He wasn't kidding.

"Seriously?" I asked increduolosly.

"As a heart attack."

"But I won't have time to shop for a dress..."

"You can go tomorrow with Mickey nd' Soda. I'll take a full shift."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Anything for you." he pressed his cold, ice-like lips on my cheek. I never realised how much I loved when he did that untill now. A chill of excitement rushed throughout my body. I was so enthusiastic about the wedding, I could barley speak. He pulled me into a warm embrace, and softly held my waist. I held my palms to his face,and he moved closer to me. He gradually began to kiss me. Then I leisurely pulled away.

"I hope you realise, your just making this harder on yourself.

"I think that I can handle myself." He smiled, then pulled me back into his hard, rough, kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

After about a minute of walking, Steve began to speak. "Maybe we should get walking." He was trying to be funny. I let go of his face and started to walk again.

It didn't take very long to get home, only about ten minutes, minus all of the kissing. Once we reached the doorstep, Steve said "Honey, we're homeee'!" I normally would've laughed, or even chuckled at the slightest, but I was so exausted, I could barley keep my eyes open. "Ya' seem real tired Baby..." He examined. Before I could reply, he lifted me up into his burley arms, and carried me upstairs. As he did , I slowly closed my eyes.

I put my hair up into a clean bun, then clipped the veil in. "You look so beautiful." My mother cooed. I sensed a feeling of anxiety overwhelm me, because my mother NEVER called me beautiful. Johnny's eyes were welled up with tears, wich began to overflow. The puffy white dress I was wearing was tight at the waist line, so it showed my curves. "Come on dear," she tugged my arm in the direction she was going., "The ceremony is about to start.". I glided toward the long hallway wich my father awaited. He had his arm outstretched, and motioned me to take hold of it. We slowly but steadily walked to where a glass sliding door interupted our path. Once my father slid open the door, I saw Steve standing in a white tuxedo. Everything came to a blur of incoherent confusion.

BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock screeched at me. My eyes wildly fluttered open, to find something white sticking to my face. I cautiously pulled it off, and found it was a note from Steve.

I set the alarm clock, so you wouldn't be late to get your dress, Ya know just in case. You seemed awe full tired, so I didn't want to wake you up earlier than I had to. Sorry I couldn't do it myself, but someones gotta work the gas station, right? Soda and Mikayla 'll be there buy 1. See ya after work , Baby.

It took me about 5 minutes to skim through his sloppy handwriting. Oh god, what time is it!? I ran downstairs to check the clock. 12:00. Just enough time to get ready. I happily sighed, then went back upstairs to get dressed. I sifted through the old wooden dresser,and grabbed a pair of ripped blue jeans. I ran over to the hamper, and pulled out a slightly stained tank top, (Not knowing if it was Steve's or mine.), and grabbed my wrinkled DX shirt. Perfect. I went back downstairs, and flopped down on the couch. The door cracked open.

"You awake?" Soda asked censorly.

"Mhmm." I mumbled. He opened the door all the way, and walked in with Mickey buy his side.

'Ready?" She asked gallantly.

"Yup." I jumped up, then motioned them towards the door. "Hey, why are yall' here so early?" I questioned.

"Well, Johnny, Dally, and Pony went to see a movie, Two-Bit went to buy beer, Steve and Dally are at work, so there wasn't much else to do." Soda narrated coolly.

"Makes sense. What movie?" It sounded idiotic, but I was only asking for Johnny's sake.

"Some beach movie." Seemed appropriate enough. I mean I don't want to be too protective over Johnny, but Mom and Dad won't, so someone has to right? "Come on, we don't want to be late for our appointment, do we?" He said hurridly.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." I said calmly.

"Who said I was takin' em' off?" He bantered.

"I swear, you nd' Two-Bit get more in sync every day." Micky added, "Let's go, ya' couple a' goofballs." We filed out the door, and headed towards the T-bird.

"Bride to be gets to drive!" I yelled.

"Not if she has a shofer!" He answered, then whisked off, beating me to the driver's seat. I groaned, trying to sound as irked as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Were here!" Soda announced. Mickey looked even more enthralled than I did. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a prim ponytail. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a grey scarf hooked around her neck. Her dusty blue jeans were slightly sagging over her jet black boots. Her greaser boots.

I threw open the car door and hopped out. Soda held the door for Micky and I, then walked in himself. I gazed at all of the beautiful white dresses that engulfed more than half of the store.

"Do you need any assistance?" Anything your looking for in particular?" One of the workers said, with a candy-like voice. She looked me over with a grotesque look on her face, then it hit me. I wasn't really dressing the part of the bride. I looked hagard, raggedy, and like just plain white trash. The worker took Mickey's hand, then walked her over to a dress with long cut sleves.

"Actually, she's the bride." She said with her thumb pointed in my direction.

"Oh." She said with a look of disgust, that was obviously directed at me.

"Hey, don't you treat her like that unless ya' want less buisness and a black eye!" Soda defended. I was agaust at Soda's reaction to the bridal worker.b"And I mean it. You may be a girl, but I ain't' afraid ta' give ya' a taste of my right hook sandwich." His tone was grave.

"Uh Tanya, can you help this girl find a dress that will, Um. Suit her?" She spoke with a stutter.

"Yes ma'am." Tanya said obediently. Once the woman walked away, Tanya spoke to me. "Please exuse Elane. She's been going through some tough stuff lately. Her daughter, Cherry, comes home every night crying about her drunk boyfriend." Cherry. The name sounds familliar. "Is there anything in particular I can help you with? A certain budget perhaps?"

"Yes. We don't want to go over 10,000." Soda said kindly.

"What!?" I gasped. Steve never told me we were spending that much!

"Don't worry, it ain't gonna' break tha' bank. I'm payin'. Consider it a wedding gift." He softly replied to my stunned expression.

"A-A..Soda...but..."

"No butts." He was being playfully stern. I groaned with agitation. "Now lets see them dresses."

"For 8,000 we have this one." Tanya cautiously pulled a hanger off the rack. On it was a pure white dress that was skinny to the waist, then poofed out at the bottom. Just looking at it made me imagine how wonderfull the wedding was going to be.

"What do ya' think?" Soda said. I shook my head. I would know when it was the one. Then Tanya pulled out another dress. It had short sleeves and a tiny like of diamonds hymed around the waistline. It was at least four shades brighter than the last one.

"Hell, if you ain't gonna buy this one, I will! Mickey exlaimed. "Try it on right now missy." She pushed me towards the dressing room.

"A-A...okay." I quietly mumbled. Tanya guided me towards a yellowish-baigeish colored door.

"This is your fitting room. If you happen to need any assistance, call for me and I will help as soon as possible." She opened the door with one hand, then scurried to assist another bride to be that walked into the store. I went inside, then gradually began to remove my clothes. The dress gracefully slipped up my body with ease. I ran my fingers through my messy black hair, in hopes of removing the tangles that had nested deep within my roots. The image that the mirror had reflected wasn't me. The grey eyed, ebony haired girl with olive toned skin didn't look like a greaser. The girl with pin straight hair scattered upon her shoulders didn't look likea greaser. Every feature about her,aside from the cold,evil look in her eyes, looked like a soc. If looks could kill right? This was my dress.


	5. Chapter 5

My hands shook as I opened the door. As I walked, I had noticed that both Soda and Micky's jaws had dropped. They were stunned speachless, and their eyes were wide as windows. In order to break the silence, I began to speak.

"So, what do you guys think...?" I asked, looking for signs of disapproval.

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY GOURGOUS!" They yelled at me in a unison.

" You think I should-"

"YES!" They were justt about screaming at me now. Tanya ran over to us merrily.

"Sounds like we have a winner!" She enthused. As quick as a wink Soda's wrist flicked, holding out a check. "Dont you want to know how much the dress is first?"

"Take the damn check!" He snapped. I ran over to him, and grasped him in a suffocating hug.

"Oh my god Soda!" I kissed him on the cheek, and my eyes began to water. I couldn't belive he was really doing this! Mickey will have to get a crowbar to get me off of him!

"Madi, you're like a sister to me. You've been my best friend since seventh grade. This is the least I can do for your, and my other best friends, wedding." He spoke softly. The least? Then what the hell was the most? The droplets of tears that had previously formed earlier had flooded down my face. I was now uncontrolably weeping.

Chapter 5

"Soda, your the best friend I've ever had in my entire life!" I bewailed. Just then, I realised that we were not the only ones in the room. I scanned the area, and found that Elane was rolling her eyes and giving us dirty looks. I decided to avert my eyes from her wicked facial expressions, and focus on Soda.

It took me a while to hault my hugging, but Soda didn't seem to mind. Tanya skipped back over to us, then handed me a hanger with a long, white plastic bad draped over it.

"Be sure to handle this dress with extreme precaution." She lightheartedly warned.

"We'll make sure to." Mickey said, then snatched the dress out of Tanya's hand. I slowly got up from the sofa which I had encased Soda in. My legs were wobbleing, and my hands started to tremble. Soda grabbed me by the arm and Mickey the other, in order to keep me from falling to the ground. A wave of nacousness hit me, and made my stomach start to grind.

"You feelin' ok Madi?" Soda aked inspectantly. It took me a few moments to answer.

"Peechy keen." I lied through clenched teeth. He didn't say anything else. What the hell was going on with me? Was it a real bad case of the flu or something? "Really, I'm fine." I slightly swatted at his arm, trying to get him to let go of me. He kept a sturdy grip despite my efforts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We need to get her home, so Darry can take a look at her." Soda whispered to Mickey, "He's real' good with this kinda' stuff ya' know."

"Yeah, Darry always knows what to do." She replied quietly. I closed my eyes, hoping for the nausia to pass, and I drifted off to an alternate reality.

"HELP!" I screamed with all of the strenght I could muster. As loud as I cried, I knew nobody would find me. After all, I was miles deep into a dark, ominous forest that no one would just happen to be wandering by themselves for o good reason. Except me. I layed my head onto my knees, and silently wept. The sound of rustling leaves and crushed twigs came from behind me. I dashed ahead, not sure where I had planned t escape to. A beefy hand grabbed the back of my collar, and yanked me backward.

I jerked upward and gasped for air. I found myself drenched in a cold sweat, and bundled in at least four blankets. "Where am I?" I asked, hoping someone would answer.

"Your at the Curtis house. Soda brought cha' here cus' ya' wern't feelin' to good." Darry anwered with his gravel-like voice.

"How long have I been out? What time is it?"

"Its bout' three in the mornin'."

"THREE IN THE MORNING!? WHERE THE HELL ARE JOHNNY, PONY, AND DALLY!?"

"Well, Pony stormed out not to long ago, Johnnys somwhere in the lot, and Dallys at one of Buck's parties." He dabbed a damp rag on my forhead as we spoke. "Now you need to relax, you've got a fever of 1o4!" Damn, I didn't know I was that sick.

"Where EXACTLY is Johnny!?"

"I...I don't know where he is..." I rose up from the couch. "Madi, I'm begging ya', lay down. You're extremely sick, and this weather ain't gonna' help any." He pleaded. I reluctantly laid back down.

"Alright,alright. But since I can't look, someones gonna' have to."

"I'll look for em' once Steve gets back. So you won't be alone."

"Ok," I sighed, "But wheres Soda?"

"Mikayla's place." He winked, "If you catch my drift." I quietly chuckled, then coughed. "You see my point now? Just lay down and relax, I don't want you hurtin' yourself more than ya' already have."

"I know, I know." The door burst open with rage. Steve stormed in and began to yell.

"God mother-fucking damn it!" I don't thin he was fanfaring at me or Darry. He seemed to be blaring at himself.

"Language." Darry scolded.

"I'm sorry Darry, it's just that if I knew that Madi was gonna' get real sick, Id've stayed home and took care of her."

"I understand Steve. It's ok. You ca make up for it by taking care of her now, while I look for Johnny and Pony."

"And Dally." I added.

"And Dally." He smiled. Steve rushed over to the side of the couch to aid me. He put a staggering hand on my forehead to assure me that I was in safe care. Darry opened the door and sprinted toward the lot, shouting, "Pony!" as he ran.

"How ya' feelin' baby?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Better now that you're here." I kissed him on the cheek, then he kissed me again on the lips. "Hey, I don't want you gettin' sick too."

"Since when have I ever cared bout some over gratified cold?"

"Shut up." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He got up and went to the kitchen I felt a cold chill run throughout my body. He came back with a glass filled with yellow colored liquid. He nelt down beside me, and handed the glass to me. I looked it over and raised an eyebrow. He laughed jovially.

"It's lemonade," He chuckled, "I though it might cool you down a' bit." I took the glass from his hand and began to sip it. "Good? He asked.

"Yeah, but I could really use a smoke right now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of lucky strides. He flipped the top, and pulled out a weed.

"My last one. I think ya' need it more than I do." He put it in my limp hand, and closed my fingers around it. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile, then lit the cigarette.

"I don't understand why Pony doesn't like you. You're nicer than the whole gang combined." I said, my voice sounding horse, and strained. He shrugged with an uncaring look on his face. He held up a finger at me, then ran back to the kitchen. "What are you doing now?"

"Makin' you some soup. Ta' make your throat feel better." Then I heard the sound of the stove heating up.

"Sprite," I said in an expecting tone.

"Yea Baby?"

"Can you turn the heat down, I'm kinda dyin' in here."

"Sure thing." About two minutes later, he came in and set a bowl on my lap. Chicken noodle. Yum.

"Steve, don't you find it weird that were here alone?"

" I don't understand what your getting at baby." I groaned at his inability to understand.

"I mean, this isn't our house. It's Darry's, and we're here by ourselves. Isn't that a little awkward to you?"

"Eh. I'm used to it. Member' when my old man got so rough he started beatin' on me? This is the place wher I used to go before I fell in love with you. Where I'd sleep, when at home I wasn't welcome to use a bed. How fucking amazing did that just make me feel. I didn't mean to, well bring up those memories. Instead of saying anything else, I kept my big mouth shut. Trying not to make anything worse.


	7. Chapter 7

I took the luminous spoon and started to slurp the soup.

"Boy, you must be hungry." He joked. I smiled sportivley at him. "Man, my jokes are bombing lately. Wheres Two-Bit when ya' need him."

"Getting wasted." I blitherly teased, my voice still sounding croaky. He snickered at my wisecrack, then turned the knob on the air conditioner.

"Now that I did you a favor, you have to do one for me."

"And whats that?"

"You have ta' get better." He scientiously kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I said with a gleaming smile.

"I love you to Baby." He said, his lit up, greasy face captivating me.

"I swear Sprite, I'll be better by the wedding."

"Babe, thats six days away."

"I'll force my cells to reconstruct em' selves. I'll do whatever it takes." He smiled a grevious smile, then put a quivering hand on my forehead.

"Damn! Your burnin' up!" He ran to get the thermometer, and, when he did, immediatlyvstuck it in my mouth. "Leave it under yer' tounge fer'-"

"I know how to use a thermometer." I harshly interrupted.

"Jeeze."

"I'm sorry Steve, I just don't feel to good."

"I was just kiddin'. I seriously need to get some guidance from Two-Bit." I jokeingly knodded my head in false agreement. He stuck his tounge out at me, mocking the actions of a four year old, then took the thermometer out. "102." His glistening,cheerful face had turned to a look of pure shock.

"No, Steve, it's better. It was 104," A wave of relief flodded throughout his face, "I'm makin' progress." I smiled, convincing him that I was feeling better.

"Ok, but I still want you to get some rest."

"You're startin' to sound just like Darry." Then, he put his fists on his sides, and stood on his tiptoes. He scrunched his face, making it look like any steriotypical adult.

"Young lady, I want you to go to bed right this instant!" I was laughing so hard, I swear I was getting double vision. "See, I ain't to bad at crackin' a joke."

"Yer' better at crackin' open a cold one." I quietly mumbled.

"Very funny," He rolled his eyes, "Now hows' about you get some sleep." Mocking him, I stuck out my tongue, then rolled over on my side. He kissed me on the cheek, and I heard the faint sond of him walking away.

"Steve?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't leave me."

"Whatever you say Baby." He replied in a soft tone. I heard him plop down in his rocking chair, and I let the sound of the drumming rain whisk me off to sleep.

"You wake Babe?" I heard Steve gently ask.

"I am now."

"Well, Dals' got somethin' to tell you."

"Fuck! No I don't!" I heard Dally whisper in a panic.

"Dally you better tell er'."

"I don't want to get my damn ass kicked!"

"Ok, one Dally, she's sick. Two, she's a girl. I really don't see you gettin' yer' ass kicked today."

"Then you tell er'."

"Fine." I, then, turned around to face them."

"Whater' ya' tellin' me?" I asked.

"Ok, so Dal knows where Johnny and Pony are."

"WHERE!?"

"They were on the 3:15 freight to Windrixville." Dally said.

"WINDRIXVILLE!? WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING IN WINDRIXVILLE!?" Dally sat down in a chair and folded his hands together. "DALLAS TUCKER WINSTON!"

"Ok, this is a long story." I decided to calm down to a point where I could listen. "Pony and Johnny decided to run away," I screamed "And...well... when they did, they went to the park. When they were there, they ran into some socs. They jumped em'. And ,I mean, these wern't your everyday greaser jumpin' socs. They were rougher. If Johnny didn't do what he did, theyd've killed Pony."

"And what did he do exactly?!"

"Johnny,man, he killed a soc."

"He did WHAT!?"

"Madi, ya' gatta' understand, He was drownin Pony. Johnny saved his life." I put my head in my hands and descretly started to cry. Steve put his arm around me, and comfortingly kissed my forehead.

"Is he coming back?'

"I don't think so. He'll be sent to the chair for manslaughter.' As hard as I fought, the tears seemed to keep rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey man, don't cry. i'll check on em' every week or so. He's safer this way. I sorrowfully nodded my head. "Ya know, if ya' get ta' fellin' better, you can come with me to see em' tomorrow." I smiled.

"Really Dal?" I asked with excitement.

"Yea, I figure it's the easist way for you ta see em'."

"Thanks Dally."

"Yea, yea. Don't mention it. I don't want Brooke thinkin' I've gone soft."I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Dally." I agreed."

"I'm going." Steve solemnly insisted.

"No you ain't." Dally objected."

"And why not?"

"It ain't safe for three people to go. I'm barley even lettin' Madi go. I know where they are and Madi is Johnny's sister. Now tell me, what the hell good are you?"

"Makin' sure she's safe."

"She's safe with me Steve." He sat there speachless for a few moments.

"Fine. But I swear, if one hair on her head is harmed Dally." He said, his voice somber.

"She'll be fine. Quit cha' worryin'.

"I'll worry as much as I god damned well please!"

"Steve, lets not do this in front of Madi." He calmly persuaded.

"Dally, she could get killed down there!"

"Ya' really thin I'd let that happen?! I'd die for her in a heartbeat, and you know that!"

"I wish I did." His voice,at this point, was so spitefull it was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. Steve had poked the bear to hard this time. Dally's face was drowning in anger. He let out a muffled growl, then stormed out the door.

"Steve, what the hell was that!?" I exlaimed with anger.

'You could've died with him!"

"No I wouldn't have, and you god damned well know that!"

"Madi, just trust me."

"How can I!?" Whats your problem!?"

"Nothing.' His face expressed the same look as Dally's did before he ran out.

"TELL ME STEVE."

"Alright! Fine! Dallys known for pickin' up girls, and I didn't want him to steal you away from me. The backseats good fwr' more than just sittin'."

"Steve, you don't need to worry about that. I know Dallys been with a few girls, but he has Brooke. I think he's really in love with her. What they have is more special than a Saterday night hook up. Like us."

"I guess so."

"If not Dally, then trust me Steve. You're the only man I will ever love."

"Baby, I'm sorry," He regretfully apologized, "I trust you with my life, I-I just love you so much. I don't ever want to loose you." I grabbed his face and roughly pulled it closer to mine.

"You will NEVER loose me." I immediatly pulled him into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

We sat there for a while locking lips, then I pushed him to the ground. I slid off the couch to force my body upon his. He pulled my hair behind my ears, then pulled away to speak.

"Madi, you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do." Of all times, he's being skeptical now?

"No, you don't. Your just caught up in the moment."

"I thought you WANTED to do this Steve."

"I do, a lot. Trust me. We'll do it when you promised. I, I just don't want to...ruin anything for you if we don't end up together."

"No. don't you ever say that. Do you not want to get married Steve!?

"No! It ain't like that at all! I'm just sayin', if ya' change yer' mind. We both know that ya' got better options than me. I'm probably gonna end up workin' at the DX for the rest of my life, and never end up goin' to colledge. You'll be off learnin bout' art er' sometin' while im still stuck in Tulsa. I ain't smart, I can barley even do arithmatic. Hell, I can't even SPELL arithmatic! You deserve someone better than me. I'm a damned nobody!"

"I could never love anybody as much as I love you!" I hugged him tighter than I have ever hugged anybody in my entire life. "I can't love without you! You're my life Steve! I'd die without you!" His hands lowered to my waist. He moved upward slightly and met my gaze. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. He smoothly kissed me on my lips, then leaned back in to make it a real kiss. My eyes were closed, and I could tell his were too. His hands began to gradually move down my body. A few seconds later, he pushed me up by the shoulders.

"Babe, a promise is a promise." He lightheartedly snickered, then sat up.

"But I will ALWAYS love you Steve. I mean it."

"I know you did Baby. I ain't doin' it for me. I'm doin it for you. Plus, it'd really make me feel better if I knew you were sure." I chuckled.

"Now look at who's makin' who wait." I heard a light tapping on the door, so I got off Steve to answer it. When the door opened, I found it was Brooke.

"Ey, Madi, you know where Dally is?"

"No, sorry. He left here bout' fifteen minutes ago.

"Did he tell ya' where he was goin'? I sorrowfully shook my head.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks anyway." She trudged out of the doorway, towards the lot, I'm guessing.

"Since wen did Brooke start knockin'?" Steve said fulled with shock.

"See? What'd I tell you? I really do think they love each other a lot."

"Seems like it. Brooke was actually QUIET for once." He put a lot of emphasis on quiet.

"I told ya' ya' had nothin' to worry about, didn't I?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm still worried though. I don't want nothin' happeinin' to ya'.

"I can tell. You've made your point very clear, Steve." I paused and thought for a few seconds. "Maybe we should go and look for Dal. He seemed pretty upset."

"You go ahead. I don't think he's real' fond a' me right now."

"Sure?"

"Mhm." I looked back, trying to see if he'd changed his mind. When his expression didn't change, I walked out of the door. I didn't close it, figuring he could at least handle that. I walked on, shouting "Dally" as I went. It finally hit me. I changed my pace from leisurly walking to running as fast as a corvair. I knew as fast as I ran I wouldn't be able to stop him. I'm not sure why, but the thought made me run even faster. I went faster as the time ticked by. I was racing against the clock.

My running came to a hault. I skid across the pavement, reaching my destination. The local liquor store. The cashyear's face was drowning in rage and his eyes were simmering in anger. "He stole my best wine and two cases of beer! That damned hoodlem! I swear if I ever see his damned face again, I kill em'!" I sighed, then walked toward the door.

"Good luck with finding him sir." I said sympatheticly I walked out, hearing the chime of the door bell.

"Thank you. Have a good day young miss." What he said odly shocked me. Young miss. Nobody ever called me, a no good greaser young miss. I paused.

"You too." I said, still caught in a web of shock. I continued to walk. I kept my head down trying to blend in. This is the time when the socs usually start greaser jumpin. Dusk. It don't matter, guy or gal, you'll end up with a few bruises on ya'. If your a girl, maybe even worse. If you know what I mean.

As soon as I reached the lot, I found Dally ,laying on the ground, a bottle firmly grasped in his hand. "Awe Dal." I said, then shook my head.

"Ey, I'm fine man." He slurred. He was really,really, wasted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Dally, Let's get you home. Brookes worried to death." I put my hands around his waist in attempt to lift him up. "Jesus Dal, you need to lay off the burgers." I heaved him up, and put his arm around me so he could walk straight.

"I," He paused incoherently, "I swear man, I didn't touch a dropa' booze."

"Then what are all those empty bottles doing back there?" I asked, unexpectant of a good answer.

"Them-" He stopped again, "Them ain't mine. I swear." He stumbled, the poked my chest. "I, Dallas...Tucker...Winston solemnly swear, I am not drunk."

"You don't even know what half of those words mean, do you Dal?"

"Nope." He snorted a laugh. I sighed.

n.

"Come on." I started walking, hoping he could keep up. At first, it was like he had two left feet, but after a while, he seemed to get the hang of things. Although, he did stumble quite a bit.

"Ey I-" He made a fae that looked like he was gonna lose his lunch, but he kept it in, " I thought cha were sick er sometin"

"I was, but I got better-" I was interrupted by Dally falling backward. I gasped because of the weight pushing against my arm. I hurridly pushed him up.

"I don't need yer' help!" He toppled as he spoke.

"Ok, Dally, you caught me. Your just so damn sexy I needed an excuse to touch you."

"Oh well in that case." He seductivly chuckled. At least it finally shut him up.

It didn't take very long for me to get Dally home, maybe a half an hour or so. Well, it didn't take very long considering I had to carry a six-foot tall drunk about a block. I opened the door, being careful not to drop him as I did so. "Dally!" Brooke exlaimed. "Where was he?"

"He robbed the liquor store uptown. He didn't get hurt, but he's gonna' have a wicked hangover in the mornin'." Brooke sighed, then shook her head in disapproval.

"Dally, you've robbed so many stores, are ya' gonna' learn ya' lesson?"

"Hell no! I'm Dallas fuckin Winston, I-" He fell on the ground before he could say anything more.

"Look who's passed out now." I could hear Brooke slightly mumble. I decided not to ask. "Ey', thanks Madi. It'd taken me hours to find em'."

"Don't worry about it, it ain't no sweat. He'd probably do the same thing for me if I were drunk. But I'd probably outta be headin back. Steve's probably worried sick. See ya' round." I lightly waved.

"See ya' round Madi." She slowly shut the door behind me. Steve was gonna chew me out for bein' out so long, as sick as I am. I started to sprint, so I wouldn't make him anymore worried than I already had.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell have you been for damned hours? I was worried to death! Ya coulda' got jumped by some socs again for all I know!"

"Steve I'm fine, ya' don't have ta' act like you're my babysitter."

"I ain't. I'm your damned fiance' and I have a right to worry! I love you more than life, and I don't want chu' gettin' hurt!" I put my hands on his cheeks.

"Steve I'm fine. Really just look at me. Do I look hurt to you?"

"No," He muttered reluctantly, "I guess not."

"Not even the tiniest scratch."

"I-I just can't stand to see-"

"No, I understand, but ya' just gatta' trust me on these things. We ain't in grade school anymore, even though I know we both like to think we are."

"Things wern't as complicated as they are. If anybody hurt you, I could just give em' a good ole' knuckle sandwich. But now, I just have to sit here and take it." His voice was gettin more sorrowful by the minute."

"You dont have to take anything. We'll get through the hard stuff like we're supposed to. Together." I gave him a hopeful smile that he returned. He started to laugh.

" We sound like one a' them sappy beach movies." I laughed with him, then flipped my hair and made a face any stereotypical model would. That made him laugh even harder. "I ain't tryin to be a square or nothin, but maybe you should get some sleep or somethin."

"Are you kiddin me? I've been sleepin forever! I wanna go out and have some fun!" I was so hyper my hands were shaking.

"Well, I guess there's supposed to be a fight between Tim Shepard and some other jazzed up greaser. We could stop by and help em' out."

"Great! Let's get goin' before all the actions gone!" I ran to the door, with Steve chuckling at my eagerness behind me." We both speed towards Steve's truck, and quickly hopped in. "Where's the fight anyways?" I asked as he reved up the engine."

"Outside the Dingo. There'll hopefully be alota' guys there. It's more fun when it's a challenge." He said, as if I had never been in a fight before.

"Probably. Ain't just one greaser gonna win in a fight with Tim Shepard. Everyone knows that, it's just street smarts." He knodded his head in agreement.

"Hell yeah." I thought of the time that Tim went one-on-one with some guy twice his size. I remembered the victorious look on Tim's face when that guy limped outta' there with a cracked jaw, a black eye, and a broken nose.

We pulled up into the parking lot, where about fifteen guys were getting ready for the fight. The guys were separated, as if there was a line between them. Steve eagerly out of the truck, and I followed. "Ey' buddy!" He yelled at the crowed that huddled on Tim's side.

"Who ya' yellin' at?" I asked. He pointed to someone with dark blonde, almost gold hair. The guy turned around, and I saw that it was Soda.

"Stevie-Jeans! Whatcha' doin' here man?" Soda hollered over the ruckus. He didn't seem to notice me right away, either. He, then, darted over to us like greased lighting.

"I heard about the fight, and Madi thought we should stop by and help Tim out."

"Did ya' hear bout' who he's fightin'?" Soda asked gallantly.

"No, who?" Steve replied.

"Paul, that big guy Darry used to pal around with."

"A soc?!" So that's why here were so many people here. Everyone's pumped up because its a big fight!

"A social-greaser fight." I muttered. I scanned Paul's side. The majority of the guys were wearing madras, and had faces stained with tough, angry looks.

"Damn, there are alota' guys here. Nowhere near the size of a rumble, but it's pretty big for just any ole' fight." Steve noticed. He was right.


	10. Chapter 10

There were about seven guys on Tim's side and another seven on Pauls. "It won't be no sweat tho, they're already real shoken up about that one soc that Johnny killed. They'll be scarred."

" Or angry." I muttered.

"Look at em'. They think they're soo tough. Thinkin' they're so much better than us. Well I got news for em, they ain't." Steve sneered, then spat on the ground. "That's what I think of em'. All they are is gratified trash."

"Let's kick some soc ass." Soda added. Tim had finished his conversation with some black haired greaser, and went up to face Paul. Everyone had went silent.

"You're gonna' pay Tim." Paul warned.

"Ya' really think so?" Tim asked sarcasticly. " I think I could kick your polished ass any day of the week."

"You hear what he said to you Paul?" Someone standing next to him asked. "I think you should teach this grease some manners." He eagerly encouraged.

"Shut it, David. I didn't ask you." David kept quiet.

"No, the kids right. Maybe you should teach me some manners. I might learn how to mooch off mommy and daddy, so I ain't gotta' do nothing myself." Tim mocked. Paul immideatly threw a punch that hit Tim right in the jaw. He stood in shock for a moment, then aimed for Paul's nose. That got everyone else fighting. A soc about two times my size came charging at me. He seemed pretty shocked to find out I wasn't a guy. He pulled his fist back, aimin' for my left eye, but came to a hault. I took advantage of him, and crocked him right in the nose. Then, a real big guy came at me and swung. I ducked, and before he could muster up the strenght to swing again, Steve tackled him to to the ground. Steve gave him an endless supply of hits and kicks until the guy had enough and hit Steve in the temple. He fell to the ground and sat in pain for a few seconds.

"Ah, god damn it." He got back on his feet and I rushed over to him.

"Steve! Are you okay?!"

"Peachy." He said with a smile, but with a slight look of pain. All the socs around us fled.

"This ain't over" Paul spoke gravely, then ran with the others. Soda high-fived Steve, victoriously.

"Ya'll better run!" Steve shouted after them.

"Hell yeah!" Soda yelled. Steve came over to me, hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"You ok? He asked, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shook up is all."

"Sure?"

"N-" Steve stopped me to examine me. He dabbed his fingers on my forehead, then showed me them. They were completly maroon. I, then, felt a stinging sensation from where he had touched. I brought my hand to where the pain was, and felt a huge gash that was about as wide as two of my fingers.

"You don't look so fine to me." Steve noted. The pain got worse. Some damn soc must've gotten me with a blade. Soda came ove to me to see the damage, and his mouth was gaping.

"Damn! That's a cut people'd pay to see." He exlaimed loudly. I didn't think it was really that bad. Sod moved some of my matted hair out of my face, and dabbed the cut with a hankerchief he'd pulled out from his back pocket. I clenched my teeth tightly as Tim strode over to us.


End file.
